


Incomplete

by likesparks



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesparks/pseuds/likesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them didn’t know what meant to be complete.</p>
<p>But after some meetings…</p>
<p>They remained incomplete.</p>
<p>But this time, it was not bad at all for both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

Before, he was one of those kind of people who didn’t believe in love anymore. He was already too broken and tired from everything that had happened to him. So he just closed himself in his own world of acceptance and resignation. That man didn’t believe he would ever be able to love again. He was never loved; neither had loved himself even once. So he just knew that he probably would be like this forever: alone and with that bitter feeling in his soul, that sometimes caused him to ask himself what was the point in all that crap they called being alive. And the other one, well, he had the feeling that no matter what he did, he didn’t feel complete. It was like a someone has took away all of his dreams and hopes and just left him there, like an empty glass that had all of its content consumed. He seemed happy on the outside, but his smiles were as empty as his soul. Life was just this for that man; he was there, just existing, during all of those days. But he really didn’t want to exist, he wanted to live, he wanted to burn and to be burned. He wanted his life to make sense only for a single day.  

\--  

Their first meeting was nothing big, and not even a single bit fussy. On the contrary, it was calm and warm like the breeze by that time in the afternoon at that park bench. They sat right next to each other, but none of them minded to look who was around, maybe because they were just too absorbed in thoughts, or maybe because they were just too tired to do anything; not physically, but mentally tired. So the afternoon ended and as the remaining rays of sunlight faded they went away, to their routine, never minding to look behind.    Their second meeting was more uncomfortable. It was freezing that night when they bumped into each other.  "Why don’t you look where you're walking?" "Aish, I don’t have time for this right now."  Just like as their first meeting, none of them cared in looking back as they went their ways.    Their third meeting was weird and comfy at the same time. There was that light but steady rain they could see through the big window. The sun was almost setting, tinting the sky with an orange glow. "Oh, look if it isn’t that man who doesn’t look to where he’s walking."  Oh... I’m sorry but, I know you?"  Woohyun felt weird because he recognized the man's features right when he looked at him. It felt kind of nostalgic, he didn’t know why.  Sunggyu didn’t know why such person appeared so suddenly to interrupt him and his book, and his tea, but he decided he didn’t like it and just ignored.    

\--    

"And you even asked 'I’m sorry but I know you'... stupid."   Sunggyu only sighed and shook his head. He didn’t remember since when Woohyun was his friend, but some way that brat shoved into his life and he didn’t know how to send him away anymore. "Yah... don’t call me idiot when I’m not even that close to you, idiot!"   Woohyun smiled. Even though the smile still didn’t reach his eyes, he had almost sure that now the glass was half full.  

\--    

They didn’t seem to realize when they became so close like that. All those meetings, and disagreements, seemed to be destroying one by one all the bricks in the wall which both had built. Sunggyu's wound seemed to be cured slowly by that childish and still idiot Woohyun. He hasn’t noticed since when he stopped feeling so alone. Even though he still had so many things to fix.    "Hey asshole, get down from there, if you fall I will let you there to die" he said smiling and going away from the fence.  "From up here it feels like we can almost touch the stars"  "Why do you love stars so much?"  "I don’t know, they just look pretty, if I could, I wanted to touch one." "Idiot, you wouldn’t even be able to stay close from a star... they would burn you into ashes." "I wouldn’t mind to be burned by one though."  Woohyun simple stated and left.  Sunggyu thought about it a lot. But never understood what the other meant. Maybe he was just really an idiot. Sunggyu now was smiling wider, and the smile finally reached his eyes.  

\--    

Their first kiss was nothing big and not a single bit fussy, it wasn’t uncomfortable but it was weird and comfy at the same time. This made both of their hearts beat too fast, but unlike what some people might predict, this has made them to stay calmer than ever. "Why did you do that, idiot?" "Because I wanted to." "No." "No what?" "I’m sorry, but I cant. You know how I’m not the person to get involved with. Every part of me is still broken. I need to fix them first." "I can fix them for you."  Woohyun said with no hint of confidence, he needed fix himself too, but it didn’t matter that time. "The glass is almost full now." Sunggyu didn’t even care about thinking what he meant that time. He just hugged him with all the remaining strength he still had and rested his head on the crook of Woohyun's neck.  "Idiot." Both of them were smiling, and it didn’t matter if the smiles reached their eyes or not. It really didn’t matter anymore.   --    Now, they couldn’t tell they were really happy every day. For them such thing didn’t really exist. But what they could tell was that after countless meetings, and more that were to come, they were still trying, fixing one piece at time, living one day at time.   Sunggyu learned to love stars and Woohyun loved the word 'idiot' for more strange it could seem. Finally they could say that if that doesn’t mean being complete, they didn’t mind being incomplete forever.  

End.  


End file.
